Preflight is a process that enables users to check a document for errors. The preflight involves the use of preflight profiles and associated preflight rules. An example of preflight features may be found in ADOBE® ACROBAT of Adobe Systems, Incorporated of San Jose, Calif. A preflight rule is a small bit of intelligence (and parameters) that looks for a particular kind of problem in a document. For example a rule may look for text that is too small. Such a rule might have two parameters which include whether to check the text and if the text is to be checked, whether the text is too small. The first parameter is the on/off state of the rule. The second parameter is a threshold value to determine whether the text is too small. Traditionally, custom dialog interface is created for each preflight rule. Interactions among parameters also need to be customized. Whenever a parameter needs to be changed, manual updating of the dialog interface is required.